La cantidad no lo es todo
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Un pequeño grupo de rebeldes contra el gigantesco poder de la corona Saiyajin. ¿Cuál ganara la guerra? ¿Podrán hacer cada uno la justicia? ¿Acaso los reyes podrán matar a esos rebeldes? Billones de guerreros contra unos pocos rebeldes, pero, claro que... La cantidad no lo es todo.
1. Capitulo uno: El planeta carmesí

**(Esta historia está ambientada en un reino imaginario con especies imaginarias parecidas gran parte a las que fueron creadas por Akira Toriyama. Está ambientado en un universo facticio creado por la autora: 01PrincessaCandy01. Cualquier malentendido se disculpa. Cualquier parecido tanto físico o psicológico se disculpa)**

**La cantidad no lo es todo.**

Capitulo uno: El planeta carmesí.

Esta historia está orientada hace algunos años, más precisamente hace unos veinte años en el mundo **Vegeta**. Este curioso y singular planeta, llamado como sus reyes, lleno de habitantes fuertes y rudos, se dedicaba casi totalmente a conquistar planetas debido a su infertilidad para cultivar. Esta especie era llamada Saiyajin: Tenían el cabello como los ojos, eran negro cual carbón o eran de otros colores _(Era tan extraño que muchos morían antes de cumplir tan siquiera un año de edad)_ y tenían una contextura muscular inmensa… Tenían una cola que variaba de colores.

La conquista se hacía poniendo pequeños grupos de colonias en el planeta. Esto serbia en las guerras para tener puntos de ataque más amplios y diversos. Las ubicaciones eran casi secretas.

Con cuatro clases de guerreros que eran asignados, teniendo en cuenta siempre su nivel de pelea, a partir de los 18 años de edad, eran:

Los tercera clases: Guerreros no muy fuertes, con una unidad de pelea entre 100 a 3.000 Kis. Estos suelen ser llevados a otros planetas como granjeros o cazadores. Inclusive usados como sebo Saiyajin para caníbales, o para atrapar distintas especies que se alimenten de estos.

Los de segunda clase: Estos guerreros solían ser mucho más fuertes, no tanto, pero su nivel de pelea era de 3.001 a 10.000 Kis. Estos solían estar en los ejércitos, no eran usados como sebo o comida, simplemente se dedicaban a la lucha, se les era asignado un escuadrón para poder trabajar en equipo.

La Primera clase: Esta clase era la más reservada, teniendo un espacio privado en el planeta, contaban con conocer a los reyes y realizaban trabajos como sirvientes en el castillo o destruir planetas. Ellos contaban con una unidad de 10.001 Kis a superior.

La clase de Reyes: Esta clase era imponente y muy relevante para el planeta como gobernantes supremos, muy pocas veces se mezclaban con otras clases. Simplemente se podía acceder a ella casándose o pertenecer de sangre. Las unidades de fuerza varían de entre 80.000 a 100.000 Kis .Se solía guardar en secreto cuanta fuerza tenían.

Sin embargo, esta especie tan tirana, podía comerse entre ellos si era necesario. Por eso la comida era una prioridad superior, como el agua o el oxígeno.

Caníbales, sedientos de sangre y locura en sus venas frías. Eran asesinos fieros y sin piedad.

Como los reyes eran elegidos sin votos del pueblo, muchos se negaban, ignoraban o Estaban contra el rey. Para todos ellos era la condena de muerte. Algunos usaban una falsa mascara para estar de acurdo con el pueblo… ellos eran los rebelde.

Un pequeño grupo que se reunía a las afueras del pueblo. Una de ellas era Bulma, una mujer con un cabello celeste, la una de las pocas que había apodado sobreviré más de dos años.

Los Saiyajines tanto hombres como mujeres, frecuentaban los bares o tabernas de las zonas correspondientes a su clase.

En un bar de tercera clase, una familia estaba intercambiando noticias…

— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto un hombre de pelos alborotados no muy largos. Eran de color negro.

—El príncipe, Vegeta, será coronado el próximo años. Antes, si consigue una pareja —Contesto otro un poco más alto que el, eran casi iguales.

—Valla… —Dijo dando un sorbo de su jarra llena de un líquido azul— ¿Qué edad tiene a todo esto?

— ¿Qué edad tienes tú? —Lo interrogo el padre.

—Ay, por un demonio. Padre, tengo 17 —Dijo el hijo un poco estresado por la conversación. Se llamaba Kakarroto, pero la familia le decía Goku—No entiendo como siempre lo olvidas.

—Es que no me importa, por eso lo olvido —Contesto tomando un sorbo de su propia jarra —No obstante, el príncipe… creo, creo que tiene tu edad.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó un poco nervioso —Increíble…

—"Creo", dije, no estoy seguro —

—Deja, le preguntare a mi hermano. Quizás él se acuerde —Dijo el menor dejando dinero sobre la mesa, lo suficiente para pagar su bebida. Remonto camino hacia la puerta en busca de su hermano.

—Que niño más tonto, el príncipe tiene diecinueve y él ni se acuerda. ¡Ajá! —Dijo el hombre mayor solitario — _Ese Kakarroto… Goku, si no fuera por lo idiota se parecería a mí. _—Pensó.

Mientras que el hombre terminaba su bebida, su hijo estaba caminado por la plaza del reino buscando a su hermano mayor, Raditz.

— ¿Dónde podrá estar? —Pregunto al aire en vos baja. Había muchos otros Saiyajines caminado, corriendo o volando por la plaza. Estaba en el centro del reino. Aunque había un poco menos de personas que frecuentaba en esta fecha el planeta.

— ¡Mamá no quiero ir a entrenar! —Relinchaba un niño de unos dos años de edad.

— ¡Iras igual, no me obligues a llamar a tu padre! —Le contesto colérica la madre.

—Pobre padre, ¡Je! —Se rio para sus adentro Goku —Disculpe señora, ¿Vio a mi hermano? —Pregunto tocándole el hombro.

La mujer se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver al hombre— Oh, hola Kakarroto. —Saludo— ¿Tú hermano?... lo vi comprando una armadura nueva —Contesto la mujer mirando amigablemente.

— ¿Una armadura?... ¡Claro! Tiene sentido —Dijo en vos alta —Gracias. Carmi. Te lo agradezco.

—No, de nada Kakarroto, mándale un saludo a tu hermano —

—Claro —

Así Goku, comenzó a caminar por el norte hacia la tienda de armaduras que estaba casi desierta. No era de sorprender, muchos estaban en una misión de **conquista** muy lejos. Goku entro y miro hacia la recepción donde atendía una mujer de cabellos azules.

—Hola Bulma —Saludo Goku. No era de sorprender que todos se conocieran— Quisiera saber si viste a mi hermano. ¿Lo has visto? ¿Ha comprado algo?

—Hola Goku —Contesto —No, no ha comprado nada… el muy bastardo de tu hermano solo vino a pagar su deuda. Eso es todo lo que mejor decirte si preguntabas.

— ¿Enserio? No me importa que haya venido a hacer, pero ¿Dónde está ahora? —Le pregunto más nervioso y apurado.

—Bueno… estaba probándose una armadura en el probador cuatro —Le contesto Bulma sonriente — Entra y fíjate. Si es que te deja, claro.

—Bulma… creo que lo vi más veces desnudo que su propia compañera, ya. —Dijo Goku bromeando y un poco traumado.

—Espero que no —Contesto un poco insegura Bulma.

Goku pasó hasta el probador cuatro, una cortina que se movía gracias a unos ligeros golpes involuntarios. Era una cortina azul. Azul como casi todo en esa tienda.

— ¿Raditz? —

— ¿Kakarroto? —Pregunto aquel hombre asomando su cabeza por la cortina — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito saber qué edad tiene el príncipe —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber? —

—Como sepas no es mi problema. Solo dímelo —Contesto un poco intimidante hacia su hermano.

—Que idiota eres, tiene diecinueve años —Contesto un poco agobiado.

— ¿Adónde vas a ir? —

—A una reunión del congreso R. —

— ¿¡Es hoy!? —

—Sí. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Así me aseguro de que entres puntual —Lo invito el hermano mayor.

— ¿Eh? Claro, Raditz —Contesto, de las pocas cosa que hacían juntos, esta era la menos dolorosa y la más grata —Antes de que se me olvide, Carmi de envió un saludo.

— ¿Carmi? Aja, sí que lindo —

El congreso R. era como se hacían llamar los "Rebeldes" que estaban encontrar el poder del rey Vegeta. Era tan secreto como conocido.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo dos: Disimula

Capitulo dos: Disimula…

Mientras en el cielo rojizo del planeta, dos hombres volaban. Uno de ellos tenía los brazos cruzados, concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer el resto del día. Por otro lado, el otro…joven, tenía los brazos extendidos disfrutando del viento fresco de esa día.

— ¿Por qué querías saber la edad del Príncipe, hermano? —Dijo Raditz mirando con reproche al otro, era verdad que sus actitudes no eran las que el preferiría en un hermano.

Estaba tan concentrado en sentir el viento que casi no escucho la vos de su hermano

— ¡Kakarroto! —Grito.

— ¿Ah, qué? —Abrió los ojos y giro hacia el mayor— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué me gritas?

—Que idiota… —Susurro y devolvió su mirada hacia el frente— ¿Por qué fuiste a verme en la tienda?

— ¿Qué hacías TÚ en la tienda? —Contrataco nuestro joven Sayán.

—Si tú ya sabes, volví de la misión y me quedaba sin armaduras —Contesto tranquilo— No le veo el problema.

—Bueno, también lo mío —Contesto rápido— No veo el problema en quieres saber algo…

—No lo hay, pero si es sobre el príncipe —Hizo una pausa— Te pueden decapitar… como a nuestro tío… ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo… lo había olvidado —Susurro cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el suelo que apenas era visible por la velocidad del vuelo.

Hubo un silencio extendido. Hasta que llegaron a destino. Era un desierto de arena purpura, completamente normal, bajaron y caminar unos pasos. Raditz, paso a Goku y en un determinado lugar; golpeo el suelo seis veces.

Kakarroto custodiaba el lugar para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera viendo o espiando.

El piso se abrió en dos, eran grandes placas de acero aprueba de Saiyajines, es decir, irrompible. Mientras se abría la arena se filtraba en el espacio que dejaba. Cuando se abrieron completamente las puertas, los dos pasaron.

Había mucha comida, sillas y algunos pasillos alejados que parecían no tener fin. Raditz avanzó hasta encontrarse con una mujer. Goku, decidió ir supervisar los platillos de la mesa central.

—Parecen sabrosos… ¿Alguien se molestara si tomo algunos aperitivos? —Pregunto al aire oliendo el aroma que despedía la comida— Creo que no… a lo mejor.

Mientras Goku tragaba, Unos altavoces sonaron, era un mensaje de apertura.

_"La conferencia está a punto de empezar, favor de ir a la habitación C-2 y tomar asiento"_

Los saiyajines comenzaron a movilizarse despacio a la habitación solicitada. Menos Goku, que decidió llenarse el bolsillo y la boca con comida.

_"Se prohíbe el ingreso con alimentos a la habitación C-2, por favor, Kakarroto, dejar alimento en la mesa."_

Algunos saiyajines se rieron mientras caminaba, EL menor decidió hacerle caso a la vos del equipo… Solo esta vez.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano y otro hombre más, escuchaba no muy atentamente lo que decían. Era más un debate que otra cosa, discutían de la comida, de las traiciones, de los espías, del deporte… De **los caníbales**.

Con esa palabra muchos prestaron atención inevitable a la conversación.

—Bueno, se les comunica que fue encerrado otro caníbal en el subterráneo de Pueblo temblé 3 —Dijo una joven Saiyajin de pelo hasta los hombros— Según la evidencia, fue el responsable de la masacre del sector B-23. Entre los fallecidos, se encontraba la reina.

— ¿L-la reina? —Pregunto Goku— ¿Qué hacia la reina en ese lugar?


End file.
